Taiyoukai Inlove
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Kagura had an amnesia due to a fight with Koga set by Naraku, but Sesshoumaru came to rescue her and took care of her and eventually fall inlove with her deeply what will happen if Kagura had turn against him? will they'll be together again in the end
1. The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1: the unexpected visitor and kagura's heart

Sesshoumaru was currently with his camp when he sensed a familiar scent. Studying the place he realized it's one of naraku's incarnates.

" Jaken!!" he called.

" Yes milord??" a toad demon said. Running towards Sesshoumaru as he talks. Running wildly almost tripping.

"Watch Rin while I'm gone" he ordered.

"Yes milord… but where are you going sire??" jaken demanded.

Sesshoumaru looked at him through the corners of his eye and simply walked away and instantly disappears to the clearing. Jaken sighed.

" Now Rin you heard lord Sesshoumaru don't you go and run away from me--" he trailed off seeing Rin was now running.

" Oh jaken sama!!, look at this flower!!" the girl exclaimed spotting a huge field of flowers.

" Rin get back here!!! There might a demon in there waiting for dinner!!" jaken yelled.

" Baka girl always running off without permission!! Sesshoumaru sama will have my head cut off if anything happens to that worthless human girl" jaken said.

" Rin do you hear me???!! Do as I say !! Come back here!!"

"Rin!!Riiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!" he yelled as he took reigns of ah-un and walk fast where the child is going.

Sesshoumaru studied the place. Then a gentle gust of wind pushed towards him. Causing him to feel the warmth ness of fur that was wrapped around his right arm. Then the wind sorceress dropped gracefully from her giant feather. Sesshoumaru knew it was Kagura. He looked at her through the corners of his eyes not turning his back.

" why do you come seeking me kagura??" he simply stated.

"hmmm… a cold prick as always Sesshoumaru" kagura replied coolly.

" If you come here to ask me to kill that cursed hanyou, then I shall not waste my breath, I Sesshoumaru, shall kill naraku but not for your freedom" he said. Beginning to get annoyed.

" Ah… you read my thoughts but not quite…I come here to help you kill him" she said.

" I'm not interested," he said in bore tone of voice. He then began to walk away from the witch.

Kagura smirked. She slowly opened her fan creating enough wind powers to go towards the arrogant taiyoukai.

" Interesting" he thought. He gracefully turned his face back to the wind witch.

" Speak, this Sesshoumaru does not have much time to waste with the likes of you," he said.

He was fascinated by the way kagura did to make him stop walking away from her. So he decided to give her chance to speak.

Kagura smirked.

" Ever realize that whenever you attack naraku he comes back to his usual form…that is because--she trailed off spotting three saimyoushous hiding behind the trees. Telling kagura that naraku is calling for her.

" _Dammit!!! Is naraku spying on me as I talk to Sesshoumaru?? Then he must have known that I' m trying to betray him one more time. oh shit!!" _ She cursed in her mind.

Kagura reached to a feather that was clipped on her head. She hopped in.

" Sesshoumaru we shall meet again" she said and disappeared from the view.

"Humph…damn wench wasting my time…although come to think of it, she does have a point, whenever I come to attack that bastard he returns to his usual form" he thought as he start to head back to his group.

On the way to naraku's castle kagura kept cursing in her thoughts for such carelessness. When the castle is in the view she stopped her cursing as she lands and enter the room where naraku is. The stench of a certain vile hanyou is scattered all over the room. The stench of naraku send chills through kagura's spine.

"ah kagura I've been expecting you" naraku smirked.

"what is it that you want from me now naraku??" kagura demanded.

" ah yes but before that what have you been doing kagura??" naraku questioned while his evil grin is on place.

Kagura sweat dropped by her brows. Fighting the urge to attack him.

"What's the matter kagura??? Cat got your tongue??" naraku mocked.

" I…I…I just been out to have some fresh air" she said. Hoping that naraku will believe her.

" oh is that so.." he said sarcastically.

"_bastard" _kagura thought.

" kagura I need you to pay kouga a little visit" naraku said.

" hmmm…what for ??" kagura asked.

" that's simple I want the sacred jewel shard buried in his legs" he simply stated.

" how come, its not as though he's bugging you and I thought you got plans for wolf boy??" kagura demanded.

Naraku glared at kagura " _kagura I'm growing tired of your impudence…then I guess I shall silence you…with this battle with kouga I 'll make sure you'll die" _naraku thought.

" kagura you dare question my motives??" naraku asked coldly.

" did you forget that your life is in my hands??" naraku asked mockingly as he showed kagura her heart in his hands.

Kagura gasped in horror.

" no naraku I'm sorry" she said weakly.

" hmmm… go forth then" he said.

Kagura quickly flew off to kouga's direction.

"hmmm kagura, she can't do a thing without me" naraku smirked.

Then kanna popped out of nowhere. She effortlessly held the mirror in her hands and locate kagura's location.

Kagura is getting near to kouga. Kagura could sensed his presence near by.

" damn that naraku if only I have my heart I shall make him pay dearly" she said to herself.

Naraku smirked.


	2. Deadly Battle with Koga

Chapter 2: Deadly battle with kouga

w/ kouga

Kouga was currently with hakkaku and ginta enjoying the boar kouga hunt for dinner. Kouga growled by the scent of the person who is responsible for the death of his comrades. Stopping from the feast they are enjoying for the time being.

"is something the matter kouga??" ginta asked

" kagura.." kouga growled.

" he's right kagura's is close by" hakkaku said.

" what are you gonna do kouga??" ginta demanded.

" stop asking stupid question!!… she'd come seeking me then I shall end her now!!" kouga growled. Then he quickly jumped out of the clearing and start searching for the wind witch.

" wait up kouga!!" ginta and hakkaku yelled as they start to try to catch up with their leader leaving their meal to the clearing.

w/ Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru is still thinking about kagura's little visit earlier this afternoon.

"this kagura she knows secrets about naraku… should I seek her and ask her bout this secrets??" he asked to himself.

Sesshoumaru's mind is currently fogged up with question.

"lord Sesshoumaru" a girl said breaking the cycle of confusion in his head.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. " what is it Rin??" he asked

Hiding his curiosity.

"here, have some fish lord Sesshoumaru" the girl said as she hand Sesshoumaru a roasted fish.

" no thanks I am not hungry" he said. Standing up.

"jaken" he called.

"yes milord" jaken said as he stood up and dropped his meal on the ground.

"I'm just gonna go take a walk watch Rin while I m gone" he ordered staring at the toad youkai coldly.

Before jaken could reply Sesshoumaru disappeared.

" Rin you heard lord Sesshoumaru, you are now under my protection, don't you run off--" he trailed off seeing rin is now sound asleep. Jaken sighed.

"baka girl!! Sleeping without permission!!" jaken yelled.

Sesshoumaru knew that kagura is near by so he decided to come see her once more.

w/kagura

Kagura landed gracefully from her giant feather to the clearing.

" I'm sure that wolf boy's scent is coming over here" she thought. She studied the place.

"looking for me!!" kouga growled as he attack kagura from behind. Dropping her only weapon by kouga's feet.

She was sent few feet away from kouga. Then suddenly…

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Her heart!! She could feel her heart beating once more in her chest.

" I know that you are nothing more than a pathetic wannabe without this" kouga snarled as he crashed kagura's fan.

"_damn!! Now that I have my heart back…im in the middle of a fight with wolf boy without anything to protect myself with…wait a minute naraku…he sent me to fight kouga…then that means…he was planning this fight the whole time!! That bastard!!" she thought._

" this time you'll die!!" kouga retorted as he swiftly jump and clutched his hands ready to attack the demon who had slain his pack.

Kagura who was just regaining her feet from his first attack dodged his second attack.

" I see that you could still move" kouga snarled. " but this time you may not!!" he added. Using his demonic speed and with the power of the sacred jewel shards in his legs he clawed the poor defenseless demon. Kagura's blood spluttered forming mini puddles of blood.

" pathetic!!" kouga teased. Knowing that kagura won't live longer he once more ran towards the direction from whence he came.

"dammit!! hey look on the bright side atleast you've been freed for a while longer" she said weakly. Then she died.

At naraku's castle

Naraku laughed evilly when he saw kagura's tragic death through kanna's mirror.

" kagura now that you have your freedom, you died!!…isn't that ironic??" he said.

" she cant do a thing without me" he added.

w/ Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was on his way to kagura when he sensed her blood and kouga's scent. Using his demonic speed he rushed to her location. Hoping that he's not too late to protect her.


	3. Unsheathe of Tenseiga

Chapter: 3 the unsheathe of tenseiga and the undiscovered beauty.

Sesshoumaru reached the spot where kouga had slain kagura maliciously.

" damn I'm too late!!" he seethed angrily in his mind. Then suddenly he felt tenseiga, it's pulsing. Telling him that he could still save her.

Sesshoumaru unsheathe the heavenly sword from it's sheathe. Narrowing his golden orbs. Forming two slits of glittering golden lines. He could see the demon from the netherworld. He effortlessly cut the unseen demons. And carried kagura to a nearest lone tree. Waiting for her to wake.

But for some reason she's not waking up, Sesshoumaru can feel her heartbeat. The pulsing that he felt was her heart.

He knows that he had saved her. But then why isn't she waking up. He looked at her fashionably pale skin, her face is covered with dirt and blood. He's fighting the urge to ran his only clawed hands to her cheeks to wipe away the dirt.

Why is he feeling this way?? Is it possible that the great taiyoukai of the western lands can surrender a feeble feelings of love?? These are the question that run in his head.

" such beauty" he thought silently. For some reason he never realize it before. How beautiful the wind witch is. Her red lips truly matches her fashionably pale skin.

Sesshoumaru once more shook his head. He felt a sudden blush dust his pale cheeks.

Then suddenly he can't take it, he slowly raised his clawed hands towards her cheeks. He was startled and put his hands away from her face when he sensed that her eyes is slowly cracking open. His golden eyes met kagura's scarlet ones. Kagura looked at him as she help herself to detach her being from his lap. Then suddenly she looked at him in a very confuse way.

" who--who are you??" she asked. Sesshoumaru was taken aback. He did not understand why she did not recognized the man who she always asked to kill naraku for her . But then he suddenly realized that:

" kagura's memories has been erased" he thought. " then that means she don't know a thing about naraku any more that means she wouldn't be able to tell me naraku's secret" he added to himself.

"whe--where are we??" she once again asked him.

Sesshoumaru stood up looking at the injured woman in front of him.

" come now" he stated.

" huh??..where to??" she replied.

" kami knows you need to clean yourself up" he said. He then began to walk. Sensing that kagura did not move from the spot where he left her, he realized she can't move because her body is fully wounded. He once more turned his back and carried her, kagura wrapped her arms around his neck and Sesshoumaru starts to walk.

" who are you??" she once more asked.

There was a short silence.

" my name is Sesshoumaru" he said.

" sess…hou…maru" she said.

" tell me do you know me??" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded.

" kagura…" he said.

" hmmm" she said and a few more minutes of silence, she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru reached the clearing where he left his group.

" Sesshoumaru sa--" jaken trailed off when he saw kagura cradled on his master's arm.

" jaken , we'll be going in my palace by the lake" he ordered.

Not stopping from his stroll or turning his head to jaken.

Jaken took reigns of ah-un while the two headed dragon carried rin while she's sleeping.


	4. Palace by the Lake

chapter 4: the palace by the lake

Kagura woke up while Sesshoumaru still cradling her in his arms as he enter his palace.

The palace was made magnificently.there is a small garden where Sesshoumaru's mom and Sesshoumaru himself (when he was a kid) use to plant. Small youkai greeted the lord as he enter.

" do you own this place??" came kagura's question.

He looked at her and gave her a small nod.

" wench!!! You are now awake get down from lord Sesshoumaru this instant!!" Jaken blurted out seeing kagura is awake and talking to his master.

Sesshoumaru looked at the toad coldly. He set kagura down on the futon and gave the toad a very big bump on his head.

Kagura giggled.

Sesshoumaru gave the toad a look that said: " next time don't say stupid thing such as that"

The toad sweat dropped.

" go now, prepare kagura a bath and a room for her to stay in" Sesshoumaru ordered icily.

" yes…milord" jaken obeyed. But still he's confuse

" what is up with lord Sesshoumaru today?? Letting himself to be touched by the reincarnation of naraku is just enough but giving her a bath and a nice room in his palace is just so beyond the great Sesshoumaru I know !!!" he thought. " not to mention this particular castle is his mom's favorite of all his father's castle" he added.

" now jaken" Sesshoumaru growled.

Jaken quickly run and call out for some small youkai to help him.

By then rin has finally awaken. Walking towards her protector, Rin is bewildered by the time being, she did not understand why is kagura here and why suddenly she's in the castle last time she know she's sleeping out in the wilderness.

Sesshoumaru noticed his ward's presence turned his eyes to the perplexed girl.

" rin" he called.

Rin detached her sight from kagura and to Sesshoumaru

" yes my lord??" she said.

" do you still remember kagura??" he asked.

Rin's confused little face turned into a wide grin.

" yes!! Rin remembers kagura-sama!!" the little girl exclaimed.

" good she'd be staying here for awhile" he said. " _maybe" _ he added to himself. He began to walk away to get a new kimono for kagura.

" here," he said as he hands kagura her new kimono.

Kagura looked at the silk kimono, the finest one she'd ever seen.

" thank you" she said politely.

He did not reply. He just walked away.

Kagura was taken to the bathing room, where small youkai helped her to wash herself off.

After kagura's bath jaken took her to her new room. She looked prettier with her new kimono. The colors matches her fashionably light skin and scarlet ruby eyes.

Kagura looked at herself at the gold patted mirror

" hmm…so kagura…that is a nice name" she said to herself.

" I hope I eventually remember more" she sighed. "about myself, powers and family" she trailed off.

" family" she repeated. " hnnn since Sesshoumaru knows my name maybe he knows more about me, kagura"

Kagura decided to look for Sesshoumaru to ask him about this things. She found him standing in the garden, staring blankly at the empty sky. " there you are!!" she exclaimed.

The lord turned his amber eyes at her. He slightly widened his eyes when he saw the crimson eyed beauty right before his eyes.

Then he mentally shook his head.

" kagura don't just popped out to me like that" he blurted out calmly.

" why were you scared" kagura replied politely. Sesshoumaru did not reply at that remark.

" state your business kagura" he managed to ask.

" well forgive me for the intrusion but can you tell me more about myself and things that involves me before I lost my memories??" she said.

" whatever happened to this woman not only had caused memories to be erased but her very un lady like act had been changed also" he thought. There was a short silence.

" do you know anything more about me" she asked nicely.

" I believe you're a wind sorceress" was his simply answer.

" a wind sorceress" she said quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

" uhmmm… do you remember my family??… I wish to see them" she said sadly.

Another short silence.

" should I tell her that her family is a family she hated, that she don't really have a family??," he thought.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned gracefully. " I do not know" he said.

Kagura's face turned to a very sad depressed look. " I see" she said.

" thank you… I'd be on my room" she said weakly and began to walk away. Knowing that the witch is now not there he once again turned his attention back to the sky.


	5. Silly Prediction

Chapter 5: a silly predicton

Rin saw Sesshoumaru standing alone and decided to ask him some question to clear her very confused mind.

" Sesshoumaru sama!!!" she greeted.

Sesshoumaru slightly turned his head at the girl " what is it rin??" he asked.

" Sesshoumaru-sama is there something wrong with kagura sama??" she asked.

" why do you ask rin??" he said.

" well rin is just wondering… is Sesshoumaru sama and kagura sama engaged??" the girl asked.

Sesshoumaru was shocked but his face expression showed otherwise. " rin what are you talking about??" he asked.

" well rin thinks that Sesshoumaru sama and kagura sama are engaged because Sesshoumaru sama never brought a woman before in his house and I think that Sesshoumaru sama needs someone to inherit all of his powers and tresur-" the girl trailed off.

" enough rin go and play" Sesshoumaru said stopping Rin from her long speech.

Rin nodded her head and quickly run to the courtyard.

The next day Sesshoumaru is still thinking about what the girl had said to him the other day.

For some reason, in 700 years of his life he had never put his mind about finding a mate and a heir. He had focused more about battling the most powerfull beings alive. His logical side says that rin does have a point but his youki disagrees, he does not need a heir or a mate. His thoughts is already fogged up with thoughts. Then he saw jaken.

" jaken" he called.

" you called milord?" the toad asked.

" where is rin??" he asked.

" I believe she's playing with kagura in the courtyard" the toad answered.

" why milord???" the toad managed to ask. Sesshoumaru replied by ignoring the toad.

" milord??" jaken said.Sesshoumaru continued his pace to the courtyard. jaken sighed.

Sesshoumaru saw rin running around a tree and kagura chasing her cheerfully, then the human girl tripped.

Causing Sesshoumaru to get a worried look. He starts to walk to their direction at a slow pace, wanting to see what kagura will do.

Kagura kneeled before rin. " rin are you ok" she asked.

The girl nodded her head.

" are you sure??" she asked.

" uh huh rin is fine!!" the girl said politely.

" that's good to hear but you need to wash it off before it gets infected" kagura explained.

" but rin is o--" the girl trailed off.

" rin do what kagura said, wash it off" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura was startled at the stoic lord's voice. She stood up from her knees and locked her crimson eyes to his golden ones.

" she's fine don't worry" she finally said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Returning her attention back to the wounded girl, kagura helped her to stand.

Sesshoumaru absentmindedly admired the beauty next to his eyes. He mentally shook his head. He see now rin limping to jaken's direction turning his eyes back to kagura he saw a very calm expression turned to a startled look. Kagura quickly ran where rin is. By the time Sesshoumaru turned his head back to see what happened to rin that made kagura ran back to her. He saw rin is now cradled by kagura.

Sesshoumaru is in state of astonishment. Though kagura did not realized the look on the lord's face.

" not only her memories has been erased it's amazing how her mind works now" he thought silently.

" is kagura for me?? Was she destined to be mine?? Was this memories being erased and things changing was all destined to happened to meet my visions of perfection" he added.

Still thinking if he would now ask for her hands… Sesshoumaru took step forward and stopped " no not today" he thought.


	6. Nowhere to be seen

Chapter 6 : she's nowhere to be seen

" kagura" Sesshoumaru called.

Kagura was startled, she stood up and looked at the lord.

" yes what is it??" she asked.

" tomorrow we'll be setting" he simply stated.

" where to??, I thought you live here??" she asked politely.

" were going to my palace by the lake next to mt. Fuji" he said.

" why??" she asked.

" I need to give a visit to my servants…im checking if theyre doing such great job" he said coolly.

" are you coming??" he added.

" huh??…oh…sure" kagura said.

" very well we'd settle in the morning" he said.

Jaken, who was listenng intently at the conversation between the two youkai. He's mind is jumbled with thoughts.

" why would lord Sesshoumaru wanna check his servants??? And why would he ask kagura to come?? not to mention this palace by lake next to Fuji is where his father and mother first lived and where lord Sesshoumaru himself was born and raised" he thought.

" jaken" Sesshoumaru called.

" yes lord Sesshoumaru??" the toad said running wildly with his two- headed staff.

" we'd be settling in the morning go and make ah-un ready for the journey" he ordered.

Jaken nodded his head and waltzed off to ah un's direction.

After the orders were given out, kagura who was just standing next to Sesshoumaru a little while ago was now nowhere to be seen.

Sesshoumaru just snort in annoyance. He's not quiet finished talking to her. Thinking that kagura went insinde the palace to see what is rin is doing from her cut the other day, it turns out she broke her leg also, which made kagura really worried. He decide to persue her to continue the conversation.

He reached the spot where rin is sittting with two youkai beside her. He studied the place, but kagura once more nowhere to be seen.

" rin where's kagura??" he asked.

" kagura -sama said she's going out to get rin some medicinal herbs for rin's cut" the girl said.

" rin stay here" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Staring at the two small youkai coldly giving them silent orders to watch rin while he's gone. The two nodded dumbly knowing what the cold stare is all about. Sesshoumaru gracefully turned and starts to pick up the witch's scent.


	7. A visit from Kouga

Chapter 7: another visit form kouga

" aha!! Found you!!" kagura exclaimed.

Gracefully she kneeled down to pick up the herb for rin's injury then she heard some sneaky sound coming from the bushes. She stood up. She is now reeling with nervousness when she saw a wolf demon popping out of the bushes.

" so bitch your still alive eh??!!" the wolf demon said.

" oh well this time I'm going to make sure you die!!!" he added wrathfully. Clutching his hands in front him.

" wolf demon sir I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about" kagura said.

" what do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about you killed my pack!!" he seethed in annoyance.

" I killed your pack??" kagura asked confusingly.

" bitch stop pretending!!! Yes you killed my pack!! don't tell me you don't remember!!" he snarled.

" no I'm sorry but I do not remember" kagura replied desolately.

" HEH!! Maybe this will help you remember!!" he growled once more clutching his hands to attack kagura.

Using his demonic speed and with the help of the sacred jewel shards buried in his legs, he punched kagura badly at her stomach. Causing her to choke out blood and land few feet away from him and by then her vision is starting to get blurry and she passed out.

Kouga's evil smirk in place finally he would be able to take revenge for the death of his comrades.

Sesshoumaru is still following kagura's scent when he once more sensed her blood and kouga's scent .

He use his fully speed to her direction knowing that he wouldn't be able to save her one more time if she's once more slaughtered by the wolf prince.

After few seconds he arrived at the spot where kagura is set and kouga intending to kill her.

Kouga recognized Sesshoumaru, and his high demonic powers. But that wont make him retreat not now when he's so close to killing the one responsible for the death of his pack.

" outta my way dog shit!!! I do not have time for some doggie training" kouga retorted.

Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge the fact that a wimpy wolf insulting him, the great taiyoukai of the western lands.

Sesshoumaru managed a growl.

" that woman you're protecting owes life debt to my tribe!!" kouga said.

" this Sesshoumaru does not care about what debt this woman owes you but however she's under my protection and I will not let you hurt her when I'm here" Sesshoumaru growled. " leave or you will pay the price, this Sesshoumaru does not need to talk to you" he growled.

" ya ya ya" kouga said.

Sesshoumaru is now annoyed and his eyes starting to bled red his face is starting to transform, his fangs grew larger and wider.

Kouga knew that he don't stand a chance to this kind of demonic powers he stepped back and looked at kagura who was still out of it. " I shall return!!" he vowed. Throwing another scowl of his own at the lord and he quickly turned and ran the opposite direction from whence he came.

Sesshoumaru pushed his youki down once more letting himself to transform back to his usual handsome form. he turned back to kagura and once more carried her back to his palace.

At the palace…

Kagura did not woke up yet. Sesshoumaru has been watching her intently. Waiting for her eyes to once more crack open. After few more hours of waiting she finally woke.

" what happened??" she said as she help her being to sit back in the couch.

" kouga…" he said.

" you mean that wolf demon??" kagura asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

" I do not know what he's talking about… he said that I killed his comrades?? Is there any possibilities those things that he said were in fact true??" she asked.

Sesshoumaru did not answer. Knowing that will only cause depression if he say something about the truth at this time.

" kagura you should change…" he said giving her another set of kimono.

It's white and red like his, but instead of three hexagon shapes joined together the shapes where flowers, red flowers.

" after you change take rest…we'll be postponing our little trip for tomorrow" he added.

" it's ok we could still go tomorrow… I'll be alright that wolf demon only managed to knock me out of the scene" she said trying to be cheery.

" hmm very well then" he said. And once more walked out of the door.

Kagura changed into her new kimono. And set herself in the soft bed once more.


	8. Nightmares Haunting Me

Chapter 8: nightmares

Sesshoumaru is so affected by how kouga threat kagura.

" damn that wimpy wolf, If I ever see her near kagura I'll have no other goddamn reason to ignore him I shall take his own life with my own hands" he thought not even knowing what it means and he fade to sleep.

Not for long Sesshoumaru was awaken by the screaming sound coming from kagura's room.

" kagura…" he whispered and rushed back to her room.

He found kagura bracing herself. Noticing the uncomfortable look on the witch's face. Her eyes is wide open in horror. She's panicking.

Sesshoumaru walked towards her.

" what's the matter??" the usually stoic lord asked with a bit of warmth ness you could feel in his usual cold voice.

" a man he's haunting me…he wants me killed two of them no three!!" she said.

Sesshoumaru sensed a salty scent in the air. He realized kagura is crying. Sesshoumaru placed his arms on her back and carried her to his room. He gently placed her slender body on his bed and covered her with his thick blanket.

Sensing kagura is now stable, Sesshoumaru walked by his room's window and stood there. He studied the lone tree that stood near. Not long he once more heard kagura's screaming voice. She woke up panting as if she was running non stop.

Sesshoumaru gracefully turned his back and look at the scared witch.

" I don't want to sleep anymore!!" she said in a terrified voice.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her. He pinned her down back in his bed and covered her.

" but--" she trailed off.

" shh…" he hushed.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands against kagura's forehead. When she closed her eyes he felt a sudden blush dusted his cheeks.

" what is this feeling?" he asked himself. As if there's a missing link between them two. What is this link? Is it possible that this link was love?? The link that he only felt for kagura.

Sesshoumaru sat next to kagura until he, himself fell asleep not knowing that he himself fell inlove with the witch.

keane's gurl: okay so short i better upload chapter 9 too ok go to next page...!


	9. Are you Bethrothed

Chapter 9: are you betrothed??

Sesshoumaru woke up with the sound of birds chirping by his room's balcony. Light shining through his big window to his pale skin.

He studied the place. kagura was not there.

He could hear his servant jaken cursing someone. He decided the check out the commotions downstairs.

" you baka wench!!! See what you did!! you just spilled your food on my kimono!!!" jaken practically screamed at kagura.

" I said I was sorry" kagura muttered.

" baka sorry you saying it's already been done…now I have to change my kimono and lord Sesshoumaru will be down here any minute and you stupid wench-- jaken trailed off.

" jaken stop this foolishness" Sesshoumaru said. Annoyed.

Jaken looked hushed for a second. " but lord Sesshoumaru this wench just spilled her foo--"

" you shall silence yourself or I shall silence it for you!!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Jaken sweat dropped. Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru.

" jaken go change we'll be leaving soon" he said coolly.

As soon as jaken left the two youkai alone Kagura made her move.

" uh Sesshoumaru??" kagura asked.

There was a short silence.

" what is it kagura??" he asked. Hiding his inquisitiveness.

" do you have a family??" she asked.

" why do you ask??" he said.

" I just thought of it are you betrothed??" she asked while she blushed.

Sesshoumaru slightly widened his eyes. he's clearly perplexed Why was kagura asking him these questions?? Why all of a sudden his heart is beating so fast. Will this be the right time to tell kagura?? His feelings? Is she feeling the same way for him?? Am I in love with this woman?? Naraku's creation?? This woman, am I feeling the strong feeling of love for this woman?? Many question run on his mind at the moment. He don't know if he's going to answer the simple yet confusing question of kagura.

" no…" he said.

Kagura smiled. " why is someone look good as you is not betrothed??" kagura asked with such flattery for the lord.

" I don't know" he said slowly and silently. A sudden blush once more dusted his fashionably pale skin.

Kagura smiled at him. He looked at her cherry lips, those red eyes, her pale skin, her hair is tied neatly up in a bun, and the best of all her smile.

Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head to get his mind focused once more.

" Sesshoumaru sama!!!!" Rin shouted.

Sesshoumaru turned his back.

" what is it Rin??" he asked.

" jaken-sama said that I need to take a bath but I don't want him to wash me" Rin said.

" then wash yourself Rin" kagura said.

" I can't what if I drowned??" Rin asked.

Kagura giggled. "No such things Rin you can't drown on a tub…if you ever did just yell out lord Sesshoumaru's name and he'll come save you" kagura said. Looking back to the lord.

" right Sesshoumaru??" she asked giving him a wink.

Sesshoumaru felt another sudden blushed on his cheeks.

He just gave the witch a quick nod.

" but--" Rin said.

" umm tell you what how about I'll wash you??" kagura suggested.

" ok" she said placing a smile and dragged kagura to the bathroom.

Kagura giggled.

Sesshoumaru looked at the witch. A small smile formed on his lips. Kagura made him smile. A true smile.

_**keane's gurl: still short i guess i'll have to upload chapter 9 ok next page!**_


	10. Hakudoshi's little visit

Chapter 10 : hakudoushi's little visit

Sesshoumaru is currently on his journey with the wind witch to his favorite castle where he _might_ ask kagura's hands. He's still thinking about it. When suddenly he sensed hakudoushi's presence nearby.

" kagura take Rin with you and take hid, now" he said calmly.

" huh??" she said.

" now kagura,"

" you hear that _**wench**_ now!!" jaken said.

Sesshoumaru looked at his small servant in cold way saying that " don't ever call her a wench if I m here"

Jaken sweat dropped.

Kagura nodded her head and took Rin behind the bushes far away from Sesshoumaru's whereabouts.

A few minutes later a small albino kid, known as hakudoushi float down from the air in front of Sesshoumaru.

" state your business, hakudoushi" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Hakudoushi smirked.

" answer my question or leave" he said.

" ah, I only come here to tell you that I know that you have kagura" he said.

Sesshoumaru was shocked. He make sure that his cold mask is on place.

" what are you talking about??" Sesshoumaru said in an annoyed voice.

"don't pretend Sesshoumaru that you don't know what I m talking about…you have kagura, you saved my _**sister **_when she died." hakudoushi said in a taunting way.

" so…I supposed you would tell naraku" Sesshoumaru said. "go ahead."

" hnn…don't worry Sesshoumaru I wont tell that bastard that kagura is alive…I know that you're in love with kagura" hakudoushi snorted.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback.

" what's the matter Sesshoumaru _**sama**_?? Is it true that you're in love with kagura??" hakudoushi taunted.

" I clearly do not understand what you are talking about"

Hakudoushi chuckled.

" I do not care if you're in love with kagura or not…but I came here to ask you to kill naraku" he said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

" hmm…betraying your master??…just like kagura" he snorted.

" heh…don't forget we're _**siblings**_" hakudoushi said.

" how come you want naraku killed?"

" that's simple I want him dead" hakudoushi said.

Unbeknownst to the both of them kagura was behind the trees listening to Sesshoumaru and that small albino kid in a barrier claming to be her brother.

" hakudoushi…?" she whispered.

" is it true that he's my brother" " then how come Sesshoumaru said he doesn't know any of my family" " and who is this naraku person??"

Kagura is confused.

" I would like to make a deal, Sesshoumaru" hakudoushi announced.

" a deal??"

" yes…I wont tell to naraku you're dirty little secret about kagura being alive in exchange of killing him" he said.

There was a short silence.

" I agree" he simply said.

Jaken who was witnessing all of this was like "what!!!"

" are you ok lord Sesshoumaru??" jaken said.

He did not reply but instead he walked away from hakudoushi.

" heh I knew it, you're devoted to kagura" hakudoushi teased.

Sesshoumaru stopped from his pace.

" shut up baka!! Lord Sesshoumaru will never fall in love with a woman like kagura!!" jaken blurted out.

" yes, I do…leave now hakudoushi I shall kill naraku as soon as I reach him" Sesshoumaru said not turning his back.

Jaken was shocked.

" lord Sesshoumaru??"

Kagura's eyes widened by the mention of " yes, I do" when that boy asked Sesshoumaru if he's in love with kagura.

keane's gurl: i think that should do it lol please review!!


	11. The Green Firefly

Chapter 11: green fireflies

That night was peace all you could hear is that sound of frogs and the sound of the stream. Rin asleep by ah-un and jaken is also snoring somewhere leaving a dog demon and a wind user alone.

Kagura was gazing up in the dark, star infested sky still thinking about what happened earlier that afternoon.

" Say Sesshoumaru what are those shining things up there?" she asked turning her attention back to the usually stoic lord.

Sesshoumaru gazed up remembering those words he said to hakudoushi…he said it he loved kagura and there is no point of hiding it to her now that her _**brother**_knew about it.

" Stars…" he murmured.

" Stars? They sure are beautiful," she said.

" Sesshoumaru you are my protector right??" kagura asked.

A slight blush brushed through Sesshoumaru' s cheeks. And slowly same thing was felt by kagura.

" Why??" he asked in a whisper way.

" Because I feel safe when I m with you…remember the wolf demon tried to kill me but then I found myself awake by your side I totally felt like I m not alone…and when the first time I saw you it felt like I m bound to you" she said without realizing the bound part.

Sesshoumaru clearly heard that she felt not alone when she's with him. He feel the same way for her…way back before kagura had lost her memories both youkai are the solitary type when they first met, to them it feels like there's a connection…an unbreakable connection between them.

"Maybe now is the right time?" he thought.

" Kagura…" he said.

" Yeah what is it??" Kagura said.

An awkward silence filled the air.

Sesshoumaru stood.

"Where are you going??"

" I would like to show you a place only I know" he said and looked away; he looked back sending his hands to her, gesturing her to come with him. Kagura's cherry lips turned into a grin. Kagura stood and walked by him not knowing that she's still holding Sesshoumaru's hands. The path lighted by the moonlight coming towards them, the moon was full and thousands of shining stars are scattered on a dark blanket in the sky. Kagura gaze up, not noticing Sesshoumaru look on his face, a look that one person could tell that, that person is in love. She looked at him and asked: " where exactly are we headed??" Sesshoumaru did not reply but a small thug of smile crossed his features. The two passed a huge field of flowers and Sesshoumaru stopped his stroll. Kagura's crimson eyes grew big because of the view before her. Sesshoumaru took Kagura in his secret place where only he, as far as he know… knows the place and he's willing to share it with the love of his life. It was a small lake with trees surrounding it, you could see the reflection of the bright big moon on the water, and of course golden fireflies scattered the place.

" Are those shiny things stars too?!?" she asked Sesshoumaru. Clearly amazed.

" Fireflies"

"Fireflies?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

" I think they are more beautiful than stars. It is the most beautiful thing I ever saw? Don't you think?" she said.

Sesshoumaru focused his attention to the red-eyed woman next to him. Kagura looked at him. Gold to Ruby.

An awkward silence filled the air. They're still holding each other's hand no clue that they had.

Sesshoumaru leaned down to claim her cherry lips as his. Kagura was momentarily flabbergasted, but it only took her few seconds to find her arms encircling to his neck and her eyes closing. After few minutes Sesshoumaru broke of his _first_ kiss. Once more gold met ruby.

" Sesshoumaru?" she whispered.

" I would like to have the right to claim you as mine" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura blushed at his sudden proposal.

" I always thought that showing emotions for others is a big sign of weakness but my feelings for you is true, and no kind of youki will stop me this time to show my emotions, my love for you" he said. Not loud, not whisper, not hard, not soft but he said it in a manner that he usually uses. True and sophisticated.

Once more Kagura smiled and leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

" Was that a yes?" he said.

" What do you think?"

" From the way you're talking it would seem to me that your answer is yes"

" Yes"

Sesshoumaru felt a wide grin crossed his lips uncheck. It goes without saying.

They sat by a tree. Watching the gold fireflies play. Kagura leaned at Sesshoumaru's hard, muscular chest. Both feeling content. Sesshoumaru sniffed her head…Kagura is the only woman he fell in love with and he don't know what he'd do if he ever lost her.

As they watch gold fireflies play, a green firefly came across them. Kagura held her hands out, the green firefly landed on her hands she looked amazed and show it to Sesshoumaru, his face expression remained blank but deep inside his heart is over flowing because of the love that he felt for the wind witch.

**keane's gurl: yay or nay? i typed the next chapter just lemme kno if you want to read it and i'll upload it...**


	12. Will You Still Love me Tommorow?

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow??

---------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru, along with Kagura, Rin, and jaken finally arrived at his palace two days after Sesshoumaru's biggest confession.

Still Sesshoumaru hadn't thought of any thing to give Kagura as the sign of him loving her forever.

The past two days was quite fun for Sesshoumaru although his emotions showed the otherwise but deep inside he had fun being with Kagura beside him made him stronger, much more experienced…and even having his first kiss was quite interesting.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch Kagura as she play with Rin. I can't help but smile seeing the both of them happy. As for jaken, I'm thinking that he's still flabbergasted about the fact that, I Sesshoumaru is in love with Kagura, well I am in love with her.

Kagura said that she likes this palace more than the other palace. I hate to come here; Whenever I come here I always remember mother and father.

I always thought that showing love for others are weakness for humans but who would have thought that even I would surrender such strong feeble? My love for Kagura will never change and I'm willing to take Naraku's life with my own hands for the sake of her. I know that once he knew about this he'd come take her. I'm worried, how can I free Kagura from Naraku's grasp? I know she already have her heart but it seems that when the time comes that Naraku ever knew that she's still alive I know that she's still bound.

" Sesshoumaru" Kagura says to me as she sat down next to me by a lone tree I planted with my mother.

" What is it?" I demanded.

" What are thinking of?" she asked me.

" Nothing" I lied. I don't want her to know about Naraku yet.

" Oh…c'mon let's set up dinner," she said pulling me. I stood up following her I looked at her intently. I was amazed by her beauty, I held her hands tightly letting her feel that I wont let her go, that I 'm in love with her, and so to let her know that we'll never be apart and this thing that I am seeing right now I mean it form my heart. But still my love isn't enough; I mean it's not worthy of her, I need to give her something. Something special and extraordinary. But what could be the most perfect thing that she will much appreciate and a way that I could express my feelings more.

That same night Kagura, and I cooked fish…strangely enough I heard Rin called her mother. I was in a state of astonishment when she called me father, I was surprised that she is not scared of her anymore and I was happy at the same time.

" Lord Sesshoumaru" she said.

I looked at the child below me. " What is it Rin?" I asked.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, did you propose to Kagura-sama already??" she asked me. I felt a sudden burning sensation crept my face, it was then I realized that I was blushing, I mentally shook my head to think straight and to answer Rin 's question.

" I haven't decided what to give her," I told her almost in a whisper way.

" I know! Give Kagura-sama flowers and write a poem for her" Rin exclaimed.

I thought for a moment, I thought it was a good idea so I decided to go for it. I stood up without saying another word I began to search for a place where I could write. I remember my mother, she wrote a sonnet for father before she died, she knew that she was dying and I thought that she wrote a poem to express her last thoughts for father.

I sat by a lone tree and thought deeper.

" What are my true feelings for Kagura?" I said.

A silence filled the air for a moment, and that's when it struck me. Naraku, what if he found out that Kagura is alive and took her away from me, I'm afraid, that I'd loose her. I'm afraid that Kagura will fall out of love. So I started to write, my feelings for her is true, it would seem that I've been writing this piece forever, It wasn't a long piece but I felt good writing it. After hours and hours of writing I stood, I had finished the piece, the poem that express my love for Kagura, the feeling of being afraid of loosing her. I hope she appreciates this. After that I began to look for beautiful flowers to pick. I saw red flowers that stood near; I walked towards it and picked it. I haven't seen this kind of flower before, it was red and there are a lot of petals, red petals, like her eyes; They have the same scent to Kagura's scent. It was perfect, but the only thing that infuriates me was there were thorns. The flower truly matches Kagura, it was beautiful but the thorns represent Naraku's presence. I picked the biggest and the most beautiful. I carefully took the thorns off using my claws.

After an hour of walking I saw her stood by the giant door waiting for me. Rin was sound asleep while jaken watch her as she sleeps on a soft futon my mother used to sit on. My heart began to throb harder. I heaved a big sigh hoping she'll accept it.

I walked towards her; I saw her cherry red lips formed into a wide smile when she saw me approaching her. I hand her the scroll with the poem written inside and the flower tucked in. Her smile grew big when she saw the flower. She sat down, gesturing me to sit next to her. She started to read the poem.

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Tonight you're mine completely you gave your love so sweetly,_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes, but will you love me tomorrow. _

_Is this a lasting treasure? Or just a moment's pleasure? And I believe the magic of your side. Will you still love me tomorrow? _

_Tonight with words unspoken, you said that I'm the only one, but will my heart be broken when the night meets the morning sun. I'd like you to know that your love, is love I can be sure of so tell me now a I won't ask again, will you still love me tomorrow??_

I watch Kagura as she spoke the last word came out her lips. Once more she was smiling towards me.

" I'd still be loving you, not just tomorrow but I'd love you until the crow's feather grew white ." she said to me looking straight to my eyes. I could see that she's sincere, those words that she said was coming straight from her heart. I once more felt another burning sensation creeping my face.

I love Kagura and it will never change no matter what…

**Kagura's POV**

I feel like Sesshoumaru and I are bound together. When I gaze on his golden eyes it felt like we were destined to meet and to fall in love, I had lost my memories, and I do not know who really am I, but when I look at Sesshoumaru I knew that I was and I am in love with this lord. I feet safe when I'm with him. I feel good, I feel happy…and most of all I could feel his love for me. He wrote a poem for me and I thought it was sweet of him to do that, he asked me if I would still love him tomorrow, reading those words I already knew the answers, my love for him is true and I will love him till' the time stops for me, or maybe more. Forever…I held his hands and hoping I wouldn't loose its grip once I fell asleep by his side.


	13. Misery Twist

---------------------

Chapter 13: Twist

--------------------

It's been quite awhile since Sesshoumaru and Kagura got together and things are running smoothly, and still Naraku hasn't found out that Kagura is alive, which Sesshoumaru was soo grateful for. Hakudoushi's been visiting the taiyoukai secretly when Kagura is away or something, reminding him about their deal about killing Naraku.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**  
It's been a long day of searching for Naraku but there is no luck. Hakudoushi has given me direction on Naraku's whereabouts but it would seem to me that he had fled quickly sensing my youki near his place. But I'm grateful that he hasn't found out about Kagura.

On the bright side I'm betrothed to Kagura, and we are planning to get married soon, I'd never been this excited before. And so as Kagura, I really want to make her mine, to be her protector. We were on our way to my palace where I first took Kagura when she was injured, that is when I realized that Hakudoushi is coming near us. "Jaken stay here with Kagura and Rin " I ordered Jaken. As usual he nodded his head dumbly and ask me where I'm going. I didn't bother to answer his question, knowing that it is not the best to tell them about my deal with Hakudoushi. I walked towards the direction his scent was coming strong. At last I came upon him, floating up on his barrier. I made sure that my mask is tightly on place. "Why do you come looking for me Hakudoushi" I demanded. I hate that smirking feature of his pale face. " Sesshoumaru, you still remember our deal right?" he asked me. "Of course…" I said in my dead-pan voice. His smirk grew wide. " Naraku is in hiding, he's vulnerable at this times" he stated. " This Sesshoumaru, won't fight someone vulnerable" I declared and turned back to the direction from where I first came, but before I could take another step he spoke: " Even if it cost Kagura's life taken?" he mocked. " You know Sesshoumaru, I could just tell him right away that your little lover is alive" I was taken aback I looked back at him. "Very well…let's go" I said and walked to the direction he's pointing at to kill Naraku.

**w/ Kanna and Akago **  
Hakudoushi and Sesshoumaru finally reached the cave where Naraku hides Akago, his heart. " A cave…" Sesshoumaru said. " Humph…yes it is a cave that is where Naraku and his heart hides" Hakudoushi said with a smirk.  
Kanna stood by the center of the dark cave, Akago on her hands. "Kanna…" Hakudoushi called. Kanna reluctantly gazed at her younger sibling. "Hakudoushi…" she said In an eerie voice. Handing the baby over to Hakudoushi. Hakudoushi turned back to Sesshoumaru who was standing behind the albino kid. Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes seeing that Hakudoushi is handing the baby over to him. " Kill him" Hakudoushi said. " Is this Naraku's heart?" Sesshoumaru asked. Hakudoushi chuckled. "Sesshoumaru if this infant is destroyed Naraku will be destroyed also" Hakudoushi smirked. Sesshoumaru turned to the infant, he touched the hilt of tokijin. Sesshoumaru effortlessly cut the infant in half, Akago's body disintegrated to the thin air. " That was too easy" Sesshoumaru thought. And with the baby cut in half and vanished to the thin air that is when a poisonous miasma filled the cave. " Naraku's dead" Kanna said in her dead-pan voice. Hakudoushi nodded still smirking. "Now what?" Sesshoumaru turned to Hakudoushi, who doesn't seem to get infected by the poisonous miasma that surrounds them. " Deal's over, you can do whatever you want" Hakudoushi said as he turned to leave. " You are now free to marry Kagura, without worrying that Naraku will take her life" he continued. " _That is if she still wants to marry you" _Hakudoushi smirked through his mind.

**Kagura's POV**  
Sesshoumaru took off without a word. I hate it when he does that, I thought that I melted his heart from the cold wrath of ice-age but it would seem that the ice that cloak his heart was colder than I thought it would be, there are still lots of traces that left him still a cold creature.  
It was getting late when I realized that he has not yet returned. I was getting worried every passing minute I haven't seen his figure from the spot he vanished. Seeing that Rin is fast asleep and safe with Jaken and ah-un on her side I decided to took off and search for Sesshoumaru.  
As I walked inside the dark forest, I came across an albino kid floating into a purple barrier that surrounds him. A light smirk cross his face as soon as I reached the spot where there was only two steps away from him. " Who are you?" I asked him, I was trying my hardest to conceal the fear I had. " Now Kagura don't you remember me?" he said he's smirk is growing wider. It was then when I realized that he was the same boy I saw talking to Sesshoumaru who claimed to be my brother. " I do believe that I remember you…Haku…" I stuttered. " Doushi.." he continued with a smirk. " What do you want from me?" I demanded. The albino kid gracefully floated down his barrier and stood next to me. " Kagura, do you remember who Naraku is?" he said still smirking at me. Naraku? I remembered that Naraku…it was the same afternoon when I saw Sesshoumaru talking to this kid when he mention something about this Naraku person. But who Is this Naraku? I turned to him "Naraku? Who are you? Do we have business left undone before I lost my memories?" I demanded the purple-eyed kid. The boy who claimed to be Hakudoushi fell silent, a few more seconds had passed he finally spoke : " Naraku is our father, you are my sister Kagura" My eyes snapped open. " Naraku is my father?" I said. He nodded at me. " Don't tell me Sesshoumaru never tell you that" he said with a mischievous smirk crossing his pale features. "No," I said. I'm feeling really disappointed towards Sesshoumaru. I clutched my fist tight. I'm furious, he told me that he had no idea who my family were. " I heard that you're getting married to Sesshoumaru soon" he said. " For now I'm mad at him, how could he not tell you…I came upon you to say that Naraku, our Father is dead" he said. My heart was beating faster. " Father is dead?" I asked him. He nodded. " I hate to say this but, Sesshoumaru killed him" he said.  
Sesshoumaru killed my father? Why did Sesshoumaru killed my father? Father must've really worried about me. Father, I didn't even see you one last time. Sesshoumaru, the man I thought I love betrayed me!!! He killed my father. From this day on I shall curse that Sesshoumaru! I despise him! I thought he loved me? Then if he does why would he hurt me like this? Killing my father is unforgivable!!!

* * *

Hakudoushi was smirking that his plan worked. Yes killing Naraku is part of his victorious plan and he thinks that the exciting part was to turn Kagura and Sesshoumaru against each other. Knowing that Kagura has lost her memories and has no idea that she herself despise Naraku. He planned to ask Sesshoumaru to kill Naraku and tell Kagura that the man who said he loves her, killed her beloved father. Like Naraku he likes to play with people's feelings. 


	14. All good things come to an end

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: All Good Things Come to An End

----------------------------------------------------------

Hakudoushi finally left Kagura to think; she stood at the same spot. Still thinking about her father, how it used to be, but she has this feeling that it's not worth her time to grieving over her father's death, she was wondering why? That is when she heard light echoes of footsteps coming towards her direction. She frowned knowing it was Sesshoumaru.

"Kagura?" he spoke.

" Sesshoumaru…how could you?" she cried. "I thought you loved me?"

"Kagura what are you talking about?" came Sesshoumaru's bemused question.

" I know what happened between you and Naraku…my father" she said hard.

Sesshoumaru caught his breath between his throat. " Kagura you do not understand…I" he managed to stammer. " How did you know about Naraku?"

Kagura frowned more. "Stop it Sesshoumaru! I thought you love me?! But how could you hurt me like this! You lied to me! You lied about not knowing my family! And now?! …you killed my father!!" she seethed, her crimson eyes shooting flames because of anger towards the man she thought she loved.

"Kagura let me explain…" Sesshoumaru begged, for the first time, he'd never begged before. But he will for Kagura.

Kagura shook her head. " No, I will not be seduced anymore!…killing my father is unforgivable!!" Kagura yelled and with the last words came out of her mouth she ran off hoping that she had never fallen deep for Sesshoumaru, and now everything was twisted. Was all those 'happy together' times were just acts? So much for our happy ending.

Sesshoumaru did not choose to follow her knowing that she wouldn't listen to him, he decided to walk at a slow pace. Thinking about how Kagura had turned against him. As soon as he reached the location where he left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-un, he quickly wake Jaken from his noisy snore and ordered Him that they're leaving not even stopping from his stroll or not even bothering to look at his ever so faithful but irritating servant.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?…what about Kagura? Are we just going to leave her behind?" Jaken asked.

" Let's go" Sesshoumaru said in his dead-pan voice. "Kagura…why? What happened?…" Sesshoumaru thought softly within his mind.

--

Kagura laid her body onto the soft green grass by a cliff. She looked down, "I wonder if this cliff is high enough to kill me?," Kagura muttered.

"Hmmm..?," noticing campfire just below her. "A monk…Demon slayer…a Priestess…two demon and a half demon?…traveling together?…I wonder how these people get along?" she pondered. "Anyways like I care…"

A few minutes later a loud THUD! was heard.

"Then again these people I just knew from the start won't get along…" Kagura muttered looking back down.

" YOU STUPID MORON!! HOW COULD YOU BE INSENSITIVE!!!!!!!!! AGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" the girl snarled out of annoyance as the white haired hanyou face down in the dirt.

"WOW….she's horrifying…" Kagura said with amusement as she watch the amusing commotions happening below her. "Then again its none of my concerns…." she pondered out loud.

"Stupid Inuyasha sometimes I just can't take his attitude!!!" the same girl with weird kimono muttered as she walked towards Kagura not knowing she was there.

"What seemed to be your problem?" Kagura asked out loud.

"Kagura..?" the girl spoke.

"You know me?" Kagura pointed at herself.

"Huh? Course I know you…What are you doing here?" the girl managed to ask.

"I guess just chillin…" Kagura replied coolly.

" What happened to you? Is there something wrong Kagura?" the girl asked. "It seems like you don't know me?" the girl added.

" I don't know…but I remembered that I lost my memories and he took care of me" Kagura explained.

"He? Who's he?" the girl asked.

"A cold bastard, who recently broke my heart!!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Oh…I guess you'd rather not talk about it huh?"

"I'd rather not…" Kagura retorted.

"Hey Kagura you said you lost your memories? How?"

" I don't know…I just woke up next to _him _and he took care of me " Kagura looked down to her feet.

**Kagura's POV**

So what if he did took care of me? I'm sure that is just part of Sesshoumaru's plan…he seduced me! I shall take revenge for father's death!!!! But how though? I don't have anything except for this clothes Sesshoumaru gave me, which reminds me that I should change it.

" Oh…my it's getting late I guess I'll see you next time Kagura" the girl said.

"Hey what is your name?" Kagura asked out loud.

" Kagome" she said with a grin as she waved goodbye.

After the girl named Kagome was gone, Kagura decided to take off and search for a place to sleep knowing that Kagome might return with some of her other friends.

--

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"What is it?" he said tight and firm.

"Where is Kagu--"

"She's gone" he cut off Rin 's obvious question.

" Jaken!" he called.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru??" Jaken said as he run towards his master, again almost tripping.

"We'll rest here…set up a camp" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Jaken, as usual nodded his head dumbly, seeing that dumb nod of Jaken, Sesshoumaru starts to walk.

" Master Jaken?" Rin turned to Jaken.

"What is it girl!" Jaken exclaimed.

" What happened between Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagura-Sama?"

Sesshoumaru clearly heard the child's question, quickly turned back and gave Jaken a warning glare that says: "Don't even think about saying a peep"

Jaken gulped.

" Well?" Rin said.

"I don't know Rin !! And stop asking questions!" Jaken Stammered and managed to yell at the girl.

Sesshoumaru once more turned back and starts to walk towards the dark forest where he could think without being bothered by Jaken.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Did Kagura leave me? Will she ever run to my arms again? Why did she suddenly changed? have I said or done anything that seemed to offend her? Were all the sweet word unreal and all happy times together acts?

Suddenly something dawned him.

"Hakudoushi!! He's behind all this!" he pondered.

"He must've said things to Kagura so that she'd be furious…But I did what she wanted, didn't I? Naraku is out of her life and she got the taste of freedom that she longed for. She was free…like the wind itself…and she has someone who'd love her to the end…"

" But why didn't she appreciate what I've done? Why did she leave me? If she really did loved me, how could she do this to me and leave me broken? If she loved me…how could she stand seeing me hurt? Could anger and lies destroy even the greatest love?" Sesshoumaru halted.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking only to realized that he was in the same place where he proposed to Kagura. Still the place was beautiful, but It would have been more beautiful if Kagura was with him, a green fire fly passed him, it's green light was flickering on and off. He held his hand out so that the unique fire fly would come land on his hands. As soon as it land on his hands, the light was gone, the fire fly died.

Sesshoumaru sat himself down by a lonesome tree, as lonesome as he is.

He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Kagura…please come back…" he halted through his mind.

As these last thought rang through his brain he slowly fade to a peaceful slumber where he hoped that when he wakes up he'll realized that it was all a nightmare and Kagura would be there to console him.

**Kagura's POV**

Sesshoumaru is the guy I loved, the only one…but hurting me? Was the really necessary? Why did he hurt me? I know I still love him, but thinking about him killing my father, makes me fall out of love. But then again why do I feel this way? As if I m supposed to be happy over my father's death not grieving over him and bearing a grudge to Sesshoumaru…but still Naraku is my father, whatever might have happened in the past should be forget! I wonder what's Sesshoumaru doing-- Feh! Like I care about that Sesshoumaru! He killed my father and I think that's despicable!

As those words rang through my head, my heart starts to throb and I caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru. I shook my head, Sesshoumaru, sure my mouth says I despise him and but my heart…is begging, bleeding and saying that I still love him.

--


	15. Making love out of nothing at all

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Making Love out of Nothing At All

----------------------------------------------------------

"Kagura…" A familiar voice woke Kagura up from her nap.

"What is it?" She said as she rub her temples.

"Get dressed, and here I brought you your old clothes and weapon" Hakudoushi said as he toss her new things on her lap.

"Huh? Why?" came Kagura's bemused question.

"I just thought that you wanted to take revenge to father's death?" Hakudoushi smirked. " get going…"

"But I do not know how to use my weapon" Kagura reasoned. "And besides I've seen Sesshoumaru from his battle, I just know that I wont stand a chance," Kagura reasoned. Hakudoushi's smirk grew wider. " Don't you want to take revenge?…besides win or loose its worth the risk," he continued and vanished through the darkness.

--

Sesshoumaru finally woke up; Studying the place, his body tensed when he realized that Kagura was not on his arms like it used to be, then that's when it struck him, he remembered that she had left him into thinking that he killed Naraku to hurt her.

Sesshoumaru gained his foot and began to walk, to clear off his mind, but somehow he just couldn't take the fact that it was over…or was it?

--

Kagura changed the clothes that was given to her by Sesshoumaru to the clothes given to her this morning by Hakudoushi.

She left the set of white and red kimono under the root of a thousand year old tree.

She stared intently at the fan weapon. " What the hell do I do with this piece of junk?" she muttered. By then the magenta striped fan began to throb. " Maybe it's not a junk after all…it could take Sesshoumaru's life…maybe…if my heart will allow me," she sighed wistfully.

Kagura felt the fan once more throb--but this time its harder. A light smirk was visible on her pale features. She swung the fan and that is when wind blades came out from the tip of the fan, her smirk grew wider when she realized that the fan was strong enough to injure Sesshoumaru or perhaps kill Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wanders around the same lonesome forest where Kagura was trying to figure out tactics to kill him.

Once more the scent of the same red flowers tingle over Sesshoumaru's nose, knowing it was Kagura he began to walk a bit faster to came up to meet her, and try to explain things more clearer.

"Kagura…" he whispered as soon as he saw the tree where Kagura left her Kimono and the piece of scroll where a red--almost brown flower was tucked inside the scroll. He picked it up.

"Kagura…you must've hate me so much…" he spoke softly.

--

Kagura sensed Sesshoumaru's presence coming from behind. A wider smirk was forming on her lips.

" Kagura…"Sesshoumaru called softly.

"Sesshoumaru!…" Kagura hissed. "What do you want?"

--Short silence--

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice Kagura's appearance; she was wearing her old magenta stripped Kimono, jade earrings dangling freely on both her ears, two feathers was clipped on her head, and a fan she was grasping tightly, but the only thing that did not seem to change was her stunning beauty.

" Kagura…I want to explain…" Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

" Stop it! I've had enough! You deceived me! But now I had learned my lesson! I learned not to trust guys like you! Sesshoumaru I hate you! Your despicable!" Kagura snarled. Sesshoumaru remained calm, but he was struck by Kagura's hard, vicious words.

"Kagura…it's Hakudoushi…"He started calmly.

"What about Hakudoushi?"

"I figured that he was behind all this and put things in your head…this was all his plan to turn you against me…" he tried to explain.

"No, Hakudoushi is _my brother_, he wouldn't do anything utterly bad to his _own sister!" _she reasoned as she fully strength swung the weapon to attack Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru swiftly slid tokijin off his sash to block Kagura's attacks.

"Kagura just listen to me!" he said as he blocked more wind blades coming non-stop from Kagura.

"Shut up! You Sesshoumaru shall pay for _father's_ death!" Kagura said as she once more swung the faithful fan. With that said, Sesshoumaru stood calmly and did not block anymore wind blades, after the last few blades were sent, a thick cloud of dust surrounds him, Kagura could see blood streaming down from the cut on his face, his armor was broken into pieces, and there were some ripped parts on his pants; he slid tokijin back to his yellow sash and slowly turned away from her.

"Hold it," Kagura spoke. Sesshoumaru looked at her through the corners of his golden eyes. "Are you just running away from this battle?"

"Perhaps…but I wouldn't hurt the woman I only fell in love for," with those last words said, Sesshoumaru started to walk away with tokijin slid fast on his sash and a salty tear streamed down his left eye unchecked.

Kagura watched him walked away from her, as a light gust of wind blew towards her as Sesshoumaru disappeared. She clutched her fan as tightly as she could and realized that somehow she was hurt, but the anger that she felt was so strong that she refuse to listen to her heart crying, bleeding, begging for her not to let the one she loves walked away from her, she decided to take a walk to clear off her confused mind.


	16. Perfect Situation

-----------------------------------

Chapter 16: Perfect Situation

----------------------------------

Kagura was up on a tree thinking about the early encounter with Sesshoumaru. " Sesshoumaru…you hurt me…but how come you look sad…"

A few minutes later a startling voice not far away from her whereabouts was heard.

" Damn…people these days can't keep it in a down low,"

"I THOUGHT YOU'D STILL LOVE ME TOMMOROW? I THOUGHT YOU'D STILL LOVE ME UNTILL THE TIME HAS END FOR THE BOTH OF US?!" The voice coming from the eastern side screamed.

Kagura's eyes snapped open, remembering the poem, "Sesshoumaru…"

She frowned. " No," She told herself. "That wasn't me, he tricked me and put things in my head. That's why I told him those words; I wasn't in my right mind, he made me someone else. He deceived me. I was foolish to believe his sweet words and if he really did love me he wouldn't hurt me like the way he hurt me,"

As she told herself these harsh words, tears started to spill out both her red eyes.

"I should've known better that to listen to my heart," she whispered. "And now I can't turn back time …I told him he was the most despicable creature ever stepped on this land…and I let him walk away from me…" she softened remembering those happy times together, and now the tables has been turned and she cannot love him anymore.

Sesshoumaru was looking straight at the setting sun. His face remained the same deadpan expression but his mind was running with perplexing thoughts. "I'm all out of love I'm so lost without you my Kagura, tell me what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was wrong,"

"I should've known better to listen to my heart," She quietly admitted. "And now I cant turn back time…I told him that he was despicable…and I told myself that I don't love him anymore…but I know that I'm lying to myself…but our love…Sesshoumaru…is forbidden,"

--

--

Kagura was walking inside the forest when she came upon a clearing where a group of people was staying.

"Demon slayers?" Kagura walked towards them and saw the same weird girl.

"Kagura what're you doing here?!" the white-haired half-demon growled and placed his clawed-hands on the hilt of his sword.

"Kagura…" Kagome walked towards her.

"Ka…go…me..?" The monk stuttered.

"Kagome get back here! She might hurt you!"

"Kagura lost her memories and she's different now,"

"C'mon don't be stupid,"

"So if you did lost your memories…how did Kagome know about this?"

"I came upon her one time and she told me everything,"

" This is just probably one of Naraku's schemes" InuYasha muttered.

"Naraku?!" Kagura blurted out.

"Yeah you know your master,"

"It can't be, Naraku's dead,"

"What?!" came the whole group's reply.

"You mean to say that Naraku is dead?" The demon slayer said.

"Who killed him?" InuYasha growled.

"Sesshoumaru…!" Kagura pronounce venomously.

"Sesshoumaru!!! That bastard!" InuYasha growled.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Sesshoumaru is InuYasha's older brother," the little kitsune spoke.

"_Brother? I didn't Sesshoumaru have siblings, then again like I care for that bastard" _

"So Kagura what're you planning to do now that Naraku is dead…I mean that's what you wanted right?" The monk asked.

Kagura's head snapped up, her crimson eyes was widening.

"What I've wanted?"

"I remembered that you wanted to be free from him that you betrayed him so many times," Kagome said.

"What?"

"You even asked Sesshoumaru to kill him according to that little green toad, Jaken," the kitsune said.

"That's a lie!!!" Kagura exclaimed; all eyes were focused on her.

"But Kagura--" The miko trailed off.

"Just drop it okay? I don't wanna hear about it…" Kagura's voice started from loud to soft.

"Keh! Stubborn woman!" InuYasha retorted.

Kagura felt a rushing heat coming from the corner of her eyes that is when she realized that she was about to cry. Trying her hardest not to break down and cry, Kagura hastily placed her two hands on her face and began to run the opposite direction from whence she first came.

"Kagura wait!" Kagome tried to stop her; as soon as she realized that she was long gone she averted her eyes towards the insensitive hanyou. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" he retorted.

"How can you be so insensitive!"

"Keh!" came the flat retort.

--

--

Kagura stopped her pace and look at a thousand year old tree, setting herself by the root of the giant tree, Kagura looked up to the sky. "What I've wanted? Maybe I should have not run away…maybe I should have listen to what they have to say?"

A familiar voice coming from the bushes, cut off Kagura's stirring thoughts.

"Who goes?" Kagura was trying her hardest to hide that fact that she panicked, or perhaps scared.

"I see we're still alive?" came Kouga's threatening voice, as he reveals himself from the giant bushes.

"Wolf-boy?" Kagura's eyes were snapped open, remembering her last encounter with the wolf prince, she was almost slaughtered again, but Sesshoumaru came to her and threat Kouga away. Kouga looked around; noticing Koga's action Kagura spoke up,

"What're you looking around for?"

"I see your little Taiyoukai isn't here, too bad he can't stop me like the last time!" Kouga jumped up to his feet as he grasps his hands tightly ready to attack the wind user.

"Die!" he snarled.

Kagura dodged his first few attacks; Kouga focused on Kagura's tactics and managed to finally claw her.

Kagura fell of her knees while mini puddles of blood were formed, she banged her head badly on the ground. That is when she saw some weird visions; it was some kind of blurry visions that turned into clear ones…she could see it clearly; There she was standing in front of a man with the same red eyes and long curly hairs, he's clenching something, while Kagura fell to her knees. Pain and hatred was seen on her piercing red eyes.

"Now that your doggie shit isn't here to protect you, you may now die and follow Naraku to his grave, I heard that he died," Kouga snorted.

"Naraku!!!!" Kagura snarled.

Kouga stared at the wind witch with a perplex look on his face. "What? Now you remember? Either way you're still dying"

Kagura was seeing yet another vision. She was standing in front of Sesshoumaru, handing him some sacred jewel shards, she could hardly hear what they were saying but a new vision flashed…it was the time when she and Sesshoumaru was sitting under the large tree by the lake with golden fireflies surrounding them.

"Sesshoumaru…" she said softly.

Kouga once more stared at her with much bemused look on his face. "What the fuck is going on?"

Kagura fought the urge of choking out blood, but the blood was rushing wildly. She choked out blood and she felt her heart throbbing.

'_I' m Kagura and now I'm free as the wind. My heart is back to me…'_

"What the hell?" Kouga pondered out loud.

--

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru pondered out loud.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is there something wrong?" the imp servant said.

"…"

"…_Kagura I miss you…please come back…" _


	17. It's all coming back now

-------------------------------------

Chapter 17: It's all coming back now…

------------------------------------

''_Sesshoumaru…" she said softly._

_Kouga once more stared at her with much bemused look on his face. "What the fuck is going on?" _

_Kagura fought the urge of choking out blood, but the blood was rushing wildly. She choked out blood and she felt her heart throbbing. _

'_I' m Kagura and now I'm free as the wind. My heart is back to me…'_

_--_

"Kouga! Wait up!" Came one of Kouga's comrades.

"About time you came? What took you?" Kouga's usual cocky tone was changed to a uncomfortable sound still not letting his gaze of the suffering witch under his nose.

"You injured the witch!" Hakkaku pointed out incredulously.

"I know…but-"

"C'mon Kouga we should head back and celebrate for your successful revenge for the death of our comrades!" Ginta added enthusiastically.

"…"

"Kouga is there something wrong?" Hakkaku asked Kouga slowly.

"_Why do I feel guilt on merely hurting this woman? Is it because she is still a girl- even if she's a youkai she is still a girl and Kagome- Oh SHIT!" _

"C'mon!" Kouga gathered Kagura to his arms and called out for his comrades.

"Kouga?"

"What are you-"

"We don't have much time!" Kouga run towards the direction where he could smell the certain Hanyou's stench.

--

"I wonder if Kagura is going to be okay…" Kagome muttered absentmindedly.

"Keh! Why do you care anyways?!" InuYasha jumped downed from the three next to Kagome.

"I told you she lost her memories and she doesn't know a thing around her! And you! You had to insult her and look what you did?! You made her ran away!" Kagome yelled in front of the hanyou.

InuYasha blinked but managed a soft 'keh' ; Kagome stood and huffed, she was about to say that one certain word that makes sit commands but a certain monk like he usually do butt in to decrease the violence around the area.

"Kagome how can you be so sure about it? I mean this could be another trap set by Naraku" the monk spoke softly.

"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered, but everyone ignored him but instead they focused on the monk. "Like what I said. This is another one of Naraku's dirty scheme so if I were you, I wouldn't be jumping off to conclusions and trust Kagura right away,"

"But Inuyasha didn't you hear what she said?" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha "She said that Sesshoumaru killed Naraku!"

"So? what if that is part of the plan,"

"Ugh…!"

"You know Kagome, speaking of Sesshoumaru, how can Kagura knew about him if she lost her memories?" Sango finally spoke.

"I told you this is a trap…"

"Yes it might be, Sango has a good point" Miroku remarked.

_Yes, Sango has a good point, how can Kagura knew about Sesshoumaru…_

After a moment of silence a loud gasp was heard from Kagome.

"Now what's your problem," Inuyasha muttered.

"I got it!"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I know now…why Kagura knew about Sesshoumaru…" her eyes were glittering.

"Kagome?" Shippo blinked, apparently even the kid don't get it.

"What?" Inuyasha leaned to the tree and he's being reluctant right now.

"Do you remember this one time when I cooked something and you didn't like it?"

"Huh…err…no…" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open while little droplets of sweat was visible by his brows.

"Well anyways I went for a walk and came upon Kagura, and that was the time when she told me about she lost her memories and she mentioned about someone broke her heart…it could be Sesshoumaru who broke her heart…because you know how Sesshoumaru sometimes…" Kagome starts to blush as she stammered the last few words that came out of her lips.

"OK lemme get this straight Kagome…" Inuyasha sat upright and faced the miko "Are trying to tell us that Sesshoumaru and Kagura had a relationship?" Inuyasha demanded incredulously. "have you lost it!? It's Sesshoumaru we're talking about here! That bastard will never as in NEVER be the guy in the romantic side!"

"And why not!" Kagome countered, her temper is rising.

"Because he's a cold hearted bastard all can think of is to have more power than anyone else!"

"He's still a guy- and guys do that! Even though you may sometimes think that someone like him won't be like that but they do!"

"Whatever"

"Inuyasha!" the miko warned.

"Here we go…" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo muttered all shaking their head because of someone's stupidity.

"Hey there Kagome" someone from the east said breaking the commotion happening between them.

"I know that smell! It's that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled placing his clawed hands on tetsusaiga.

"You mean Kouga?" Kagome blinked forgetting that she was going to yell out another chant to make a certain hanyou face down on the dirt.

"Hi Kagome…!" Kouga greeted swiftly that even Inuyasha didn't even see it coming.

"Uh hi!" Kagome greeted, "Hey is that-" Kagome's smile turned in to a worried look when she sees someone on Kouga's back.

" Kagura," Miroku said.

"Yep. The witch who had slain my pack…" Kouga said airily.

"You don't mean you're going to kill her?!" Kagome gasped.

"Why you-" Inuyasha trailed off.

"No…" Kouga said. "I kinda…well…err…please attend to her wounds and tell her where Sesshoumaru is…" Kouga stammered.

"Why? What happened to her?" Shippo asked walking towards the injured woman.

"I kinda…struck her…" Kouga scratched his head. "and she's been saying the word 'Sesshoumaru' ever since I clawed her…and when she hit her head…"

"Kouga I understand that you wanted to kill Kagura so badly…but what made you…took pity for her?" Kagome said as she tried to rummage to her yellow backpack looking for some antidotes that might help Kagura.

"I…err…"

"Kouga wait up!" familiar voices and the sound of wolves was heard.

"I'll explain later…but got to go..! Don't forget to tell her Sesshoumaru's whereabouts!" he said as he vanished through the darkness.

"Hey Kagome!" Hakkaku greeted while he and Ginta was panting heavily trying to catch up with their leader. "Hey it's you…" Kagome said.

"See ya later Kagome!" they did not stop running.

--

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru went back to the place where he had told about his feelings about her. "Why can't I get you out of my mind?" he silently sighed.

--

"What's this?" Kagura thought examining the piece of fine soft fabric that was wrapped around her body. "Where am I?"

"I see you're awake?" Kagome walked towards her. "Is everything okay Kagura?"

"I guess so…" she said looking down to blue fabric. "What is this thing?" she turned to Kagome.

"It's just a piece of cotton blanket I got from home…" she shrugs.

"I see…"

"Kagura…" Kagome spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Kagura's head went up.

"Well Kouga brought you here…and do you know who Kouga is?"

"Yes, I know, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I remember everything…even Naraku…and…"

"Do you want something Kagura?"

"Hey Kagura!" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha?" Kagura echoed.

"What are you still doing here? You know you're wasting our time!" he huffed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

"Keh!"

"Sit!" the miko finally said the word.

"Why you-" he growled looking up.

"…hmm…sit!"

"Ugh!"

"Kagura?" the present Miko turned to look at the wind witch.

"I… I want to see…" Kagura gulped. "Sesshoumaru…" She continued in a whisper.

Kagome smiled. Kagura was flushed red. Inuyasha finally sat up right crossing his arms. " Keh! Even if you whispered I could still hear you ya know!" Inuyasha sulked.

Kagura gasped, snapping her eyes open. "Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome huffed fast without any warning once more the hanyou was faced down in the dirt while at the same time cursing the miko.

"Inuyasha can show you Sesshoumaru, I'm sure he's not that far from here…" Kagome looked at the injured youkai in front of her and turned back to look at the Hanyou who was still face down. "Right Inuyasha?" She said in a syrupy tone as she commenced on touching the half demon's doggie ears. "Would you stop?" Inuyasha snapped looking straight to the miko, while she was mockingly giggling. "Keh!" the half demon sulked.

"When will he ever learn?" Shippo muttered as he shakes his head.

"Kagura we'll see him as soon as your ok… or would you like to see him now?"

"It's okay… I wouldn't want to disturb Inuyasha from whatever he's doing…" Kagura sighed.

"Oh he'll go alright…" Kagome blinked.

"What? Since when?!" Inuyasha turned with an incredulous look on his pale face.

" You're going or else…" Kagome huffed. "Si--"

"Ack! Fine!" Inuyasha sulked. "Tomorrow not now…" he said turning his head.

Kagura snapped her head upon hearing this she was a bit shocked that Inuyasha took this so easily. "Inuyasha?" Kagura said.

"What? Witch?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

"Keh"

"No, stop…" Kagura chimes in making them stop. "Inuyasha… I…"

"Stop right there… I don't want to hear it… I'm just doing this because Kagome told me so I'm not doing this for you or Sesshoumaru…" he stated calmly and seriously as he turned away from them.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"I wouldn't do it… if it weren't for Kagome telling me to do so…" he said bluntly.

"Inuyasha… I didn't say-"

"I know you were going to say Thank you… but I'm not going to hear it…" he said as he jumped on a branch of a tree to sulk. Kagura was left with Kagome and her sympathetic look.

" Inuyasha…"

--

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Where are you going?" Jaken inquired as politely as he could, but Sesshoumaru ignore him- yet again, ever since Kagura had turned against him he acted much more arrogant than he usually was, but when Kagura was there, Jaken sometimes see him smile in a slightest bit, but it was all covered with his cold exterior once again, even Rin couldn't have him speak he's been all silent ever since Kagura had gone away.

"Curse that woman for leaving Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken pondered out loud.

"What? Lady Kagura left Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Rin demanded incredulously.

"Yes she did! But I wasn't-" Jaken trailed off by Sesshoumaru's fist landing on his head hard.

"Rin now learn how to shush…" Jaken passed out because of the strong impact he suffered from being such a big mouth, Sesshoumaru warned him so many times with his deadly glare not to say something to Rin , but Jaken is so stupid sometimes that he forget such things.

" Lord Sesshoumaru?" the girl called him from Ah-Un's back, she only received a sideways glance, and a small hint on his eyes that she's got his attention.

" I would like to look for Lady Kagura…" Rin said. "Rin wants to help look for her to make Lord Sesshoumaru happy like he used to be…" she was cut off by Sesshoumaru. "There is no need…" he said as he vanished through the darkness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…"

--

Kagura stood by a lone tree away from the group nestled up for the night, she wanted to be alone for awhile. She was gazing up the stars when a sudden vision of Sesshoumaru crossed her eyes, little by little she realized a tear was trailing down her nicked face from the battle with Kouga. She sighed, wondering if Sesshoumaru would still love her even though she had told him those harsh words she thought she'd never say to him, she felt so stupid about believing Hakudoushi's words, oh why she hadn't believed Sesshoumaru in the first place? Why didn't she let him explain when he's asking for it? Why did she had to lost her memories? Why? Why!

By now she's sobbing really hard. She wants him back, why did she had to turn against him? Hakudoushi's going to pay for this!

"Hey Inuyasha have you seen Kagura?" Kagome inquired worriedly as she settled next to Inuyasha.

"I saw her walking down there" pointed Shippo.

"She's there alright, I can hear her… sobbing" came Inuyasha's muffled reply.

"Sobbing?" Kagome answered incredulously.

" What do you think happened between them?" Miroku said.

" Poor Kagura…" Sango spoke.

" Well it's obvious that they had an argument" Kagome said walking down the path where Shippo said where Kagura went to console her and tell her that everything's going to be okay once she see him. Or will it?


	18. Careless Whisper

**Taiyoukai In love**

**Chapter 18: Careless Whisper**

As the sun broke off, fulfilling its promise for a new day, Kagura stood; she couldn't sleep herself, the feeling of seeing Sesshoumaru's face again after all she said to him makes her stomach twist. A thousand of what if's or maybes was stirring in her thoughts throughout the whole night.

_I feel so unsure,_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies, _

_Something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind the silver screen _

_And all its sad goodbyes._

"Sesshoumaru…" she sighed wistfully in her mind. " Will you still love me? After all I did to you?"

"Good morning Kagura" a sweet voice coming from behind greeted the Wind user, breaking the heavy question that keeps her from enjoying a good night sleep with the others. " You okay?" Kagome asked.

Kagura, in turn just nodded her head, she wanted to speak but it was too depressing to speak right now.

" Kagura…"

"Keh!" came a certain Hanyou's voice. "Are we going or not?" he asked, in a voiced that would seems like he was irritated.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned softly to him.

_I'm never gonna dance again _

_Guilty feet I've got no rhythm _

"If you're too scared then why the long face? If he's such a bastard why don't you just leave him he's not exactly the guy in the romantic side and you know that!" he scoffed.

"Inuyasha! Don't be-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha who didn't even stop when she spoke.

_Though its easy to pretend _

_I know you're not a fool _

"I'm just saying that if he broke your heart the first time why go back? He might just do it again" he then crossed his arms through his Haori.

Kagura's eyes widen then her face turned to a small smile. "It's fine."

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend, _

_And waste the chance that I've been given, _

"Keh! Are you ready or what?"

Kagura nodded stepping in the middle of the clearing, Inuyasha slightly bending over so that Kagome could ride his back he once more began, " I trust that you have your own transportation?" glancing over at the feathers that was hanging by her Haori. Knowing Inuyasha's temper, Kagura nodded her head though she's not sure if the feather would still work. "Now c'mon! we don't have the whole day!" Inuyasha remarked as he hopped to a nearby tree. "Don't worry Kagura you'd see Sesshoumaru soon" Kagome smiled at the wind user.

_So I'm never gonna dance again…_

_The way I danced with you…_

"We'll see you there! Just follow us!" Miroku stated as they passed Kagura overhead.

After few seconds, Kagura hopped on her feather. "Well what do you know this things a lot more stronger than I first thought." Soaring from the sky she could see Inuyasha running with the Miko and the fox demon riding behind him, while the Monk and the Demon- slayer were on Kirara's back flying just ahead of her.

Feeling a fast thud on her chest when she caught the scent of the man she's been longing for, she stopped. She can't move, couldn't move… or possibly wouldn't move. She's too nervous and anxious to see Sesshoumaru that she's afraid to see what he's like now.

Inuyasha growled when he suddenly noticed that Kagura stopped. "Inuyasha? Something's wrong? Do you think Sesshoumaru's ahead?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha's action. "Keh! He's near alright. If he wasn't then Kagura wouldn't be stopping."

"Huh?" turning her head towards the wind user, then sending a smile she noticed Kagura's still look. "Yo Kagura he's somewhere here! If you want to see him just go look for him your self! I don't want to see drama!" Inuyasha shouted from the spot. Kagura gasped. "Oh shit…" she muttered.

" Inuyasha! Alright! Thanks for the memories…" her usual sarcastic tone was back.

"She's back to her old self…" Sango blinked upon hearing Kagura's sarcastic tone. Miroku scoffed. "it's her specialty…"

"What's yours?" Sango raised a brow. Miroku purposely coughed. Shippo was only left into a predicament on how adults are so weird sometimes

"Alright, fine with me…" Kagura passed just ahead Inuyasha who was still sulking.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Fine. We'll follow her, but she doesn't have to know were there…" Inuyasha began, half sulking.

_Time can never mend, _

_The careless whisper of a good friend, _

_To the heart and mind ignorance is kind, _

_There no comfort in the truth,_

_Pain is all you'll find. _

Kagura's mind is now jumbled into different kind of emotions, she doesn't know what to feel. But what exactly going to happen if the feeling is not mutual anymore? What's gonna happen? Would she be able to live without the man who saved her and killed Naraku, the man who set her free, the man who loved her, and the man she loved from the start.

Kagura's POV

_I'm never gonna dance again, _

_Guilty feet, I've got no rhythm, _

Sesshoumaru is near, I can sense him, his presence. I loved the way he smells, I love his presence, I use to love it all, but now I don't know, I still do, but what am I if he want me out of his life? I could never love like that, I could only love one being and that is Sesshoumaru, but I didn't love him like I'm supposed to.

_Though its easy to pretend, _

_I know you're not a fool, _

There he is, the man I've been pondering the whole night and the whole time,

He's all alone, and had his guard down, since he didn't notice me. Or maybe he's ignoring me, or had forgotten all about me.

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend, _

_And waste the chance that I've been given, _

I know should've not blamed him on Naraku's death. I'm an complete idiot, why the fuck did I blame him for the death of the man I hated my whole life? If Sesshoumaru wants me out of his life, I completely blew it, I wasted a chance to melt his heart from ice age, and to love him with all of my life.

_So I'm never gonna dance again, _

_The way I danced with you. _

And I probably wouldn't love anyone like I did for Sesshoumaru.

--

Sesshoumaru stood by a lonesome tree, still thinking about Kagura, and what he did wrong, he had Jaken and Rin wait for him from last night's camp, it became really lonesome and dull once more ever since Kagura left him.

What's this?

It can't be-

It has to be...

Turning his head around he saw Kagura, standing there with her fan and there's a look on her face that made Sesshoumaru's expression change. He wanted her, want her back.

Inuyasha and Kagome was hiding behind a tree when they saw Kagura finally found Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru felt their presence but decided to ignore it and focus his full attention to Kagura.

Why is she here?

"Inuyasha! Move over I can't see a thing!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha carefully aside.

"Keh!"

They were making a bit of a loud noise, but for Sesshoumaru and Kagura it seemed to be so silent.

_Tonight the music seemed soo loud, _

_I wish that we could loose this crowd. _

_Maybe its better this way _

_we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say _

_We could've been soo good together,_

_We could've lived this dance forever _

_But now who's gonna dance with me? _

_Please stay! _

"Sesshoumaru..." his name escaped her lips and that made Sesshoumaru move closer. Kagura's body tensed, in a good reason.

Looking at Kagura's ruby orbs made Sesshoumaru read all. Everything, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Kagura," his voice is deep.

"Sesshoumaru... I don't know what to do without you... I ... is... I am sorry... I was wrong, I... is it too late..."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and her body tensed more. Golden eyes sparkling due to the sudden darkness in the clearing.

"Why?" he asked, golden eyes never left her ruby ones.

"I don't know," Kagura looked down but Sesshoumaru's hands lifted her chin and made her look at him once again.

Kagura knows that he doesn't care why, he's just asking, and with that she also learned that he don't love her anymore.

"I love you…"

"Is that why?"

She nodded her head and Sesshoumaru's face is only inches away from hers.

"It's all I have…"

Sesshoumaru stole a hungry kiss from her, and it only took her few minutes to respond.

"Oh my gosh! I am not dreaming!" Kagome squealed and accidentally pinching the flesh she was currently holding on to.

"Ow! Ow! OWW!! Watch the skin!" Inuyasha yelled struggling from Kagome's pinch.

"Sorry. Oh my gosh! Did you see that?" Kagome pointed at the clearing where Sesshoumaru and Kagura were.

"Front row seats." Miroku stated.

"Yup." Sango nodded.

"Miroku I can't see!" Shippo protest, trying his hardest to take a peak.

"Ah-uh Shippo, you're not old enough to see these things" Miroku bend down to Shippo's height.

Kagura pulled away from Sesshoumaru's kiss, looking at him with a breathless expression. "Would you still forgive me?"

"Do you have to ask?"

She smiled and entwined her fingers to his and they started to walk towards the way where Sesshoumaru left Jaken and Rin .

Back in Inuyasha's group, everyone is still talking about Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Who would have thought that a Taiyoukai like Sesshoumaru would ever be in love with a kind of woman like Kagura… or possibly at all.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group before Kagura and Sesshoumaru disappeared, Inuyasha with all his hearing abilities heard all.

" Keh! I never thought that bastard would ever say those words to a woman" Inuyasha smirked.

_---_

Sesshoumaru lead Kagura once again by the lake, they sat there looking at golden fireflies that fly about.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagura said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You." his voice is calm yet firm, and there is softness on those sparkly golden eyes of his.

"About what?"

There was a pause, then Sesshoumaru placed his arms around her and then replied. "Don't leave me again…"

"I won't," Kagura then sealed her answer with a soft chaste kiss.

He held her close to him and they sat there with great happiness and love.

_It's gonna be soo wrong, _

_If you have to leave me alone… _

"_I love you Kagura, and you know that will never change…And now I am a Taiyoukai In love…" _

The End

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

HA! I finally typed the word 'The End'

Well that's out of my system, Thanks for the reviews! and hopefully my grammar atleast improved for the least bit atleast. Well for the last time I ask you please review!

-get-crunked


End file.
